


The Green Eyed Monster Comes Calling

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [25]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Jealousy, Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets jealous over a guy making eyes at his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Monster Comes Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Some sent me a message asking for a jealousy fic. No sex though - just the hint of it - so she might be disappointed.

 

Adam sips his drink while he watches Sauli on the dance floor. Well not Sauli exactly. More like the guy leaning against the wall behind his boyfriend. The tall man with very blonde hair who doesn't even bother to pretend he's dancing. He's been staring at Sauli's ass the last two songs. Adam downs his drink before asking for another one.

What he really wants to do is go over there and punch that smirk right off his fucking face.

Why'd he tell Sauli to wear those pants tonight anyway? What the hell was he thinking? He was thinking with his dick that's what he was doing. They cling to Sauli's ass like a glove and sit low enough that when he turns or moves, Adam's given a tantalizing glimpse of hip bone, the one he likes to nibble on before moving further south. 

Adam figured he was in for some nice long visual foreplay before they got home.  Unfortunately he didn't think that everyone else would see the same thing.

He turns his head away in disgust and mumbles out a thanks for his new drink. He studies it for a few minutes before he gives up and turns around to see if asshole has moved on yet.

He gapes at picture in front of him. Not only has he not moved on, he now his hands on his boyfriend. On those fucking hips to be precise.  Who the hell does he think he is? He's about to go over there and rip Sauli out of his hands but he notices Sauli laugh and shake his head before removing the guys hands from his body. Then he turns back to dance with Danielle.

Fucker - that's Adam's name for him now - smiles but doesn't move. He stays there and licks his lips, while going back to watching Sauli's ass. And he has that smirk back on his face. The one Adam wants to remove with his bare hands.  He flexes his fingers and realizes the rings he's wearing would probably cut his lips which is no less than he deserves. He can picture the asshole running out the club while blood drips down his chin.

He tells himself to calm down as Sauli and Danielle walk back to the bar. Sauli leans up to kiss his cheek but Adam's eyes haven't moved from fuckers. He watches the guy frown and walk through the crowd, to the other side of the room. Adam gets perverse satisfaction from the disappointment on the strangers face.

Adam has this insane urge to yell, "Yeah asshole. He's going home with me."

"We were waiting for you to join us," Sauli's soft voice brings him out of his thoughts of violence. 

"Seemed a little crowded." He downs the rest of his drink and signals for another.

Sauli nods in agreement. "There were lots of people dancing."

Adam stares into his drink silently telling himself to just let it go but it's not the first time he doesn't listen to that little voice in his head. "There were so many that people had to hold on to your waist."

"Huh?"," Sauli frowns.

"Don't play stupid Sauli. I saw that guy holding you while you were dancing with him."

"Cut it out Adam," Danielle says.

"I'm just being honest. Telling it like I saw it."

He shrugs acting like he doesn't give a shit but he really does otherwise he would never have brought it up. It's not the first time either of them danced with other guys but there was something in the look this one kept giving Sauli. Adam could read every dirty, nasty thought running through the fuckers head.

And that pissed him off.

"I don't understand."

Danielle is giving him a look that says he's going too far but he's already started down the road.

"Sauli, I'm talking about the guy that was behind you."

"He's talking about Rob, Sauli," Danielle says at the same time.

"Rob? How the hell do you know his name?" What else did he miss?

Sauli's face lights up a little. "Oh Adam. He's from Norway. We talked a little bit about back home and how it's hard to be away from family. He's nice."

Danielle must have seen something in his face because she tries to change the subject but it's a little late for that.

"When did this remarkable conversation take place?" He asks in a calm voice. Too calm.

"Earlier when I went to the bathroom. He was on the phone and I asked him about his accent." Sauli keeps talking, laughing in spots but Adam tunes him out.

"Sounds like you two had an interesting conversation. Maybe you should go find him."

"Yes, yes. Then you can meet too."

Adam slams his drink down on the bar and walks out without another word. They can get their own fucking taxi home. His phone buzzes with a call from Danielle. He answers it. He's not sure he would if it was a call from Sauli.

"You're such an asshole sometimes. He doesn't know why you're mad."

He steps around the corner to the side of the building where it's quieter.

"I'm the asshole? That guy, Rob," he spits the name out, "was leering at Sauli the whole time. You didn't see the looks he gave him but I did. Trust me, they weren't pure."

"He's here with you dumbass. You need to get over yourself."  She disconnects before he can say anything else.

He's not sure how long he stands there with his eyes closed as he fights the urge to grab Sauli and kiss him senseless in front of that guy, for no other reason than to mark his territory.

"You're jealous."

Adam turns to stare at Sauli who is standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. It's not fair he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world while Adam feels like his nerves are in the middle of a frenzied pinball game.

"Jealous?" Adam scoffs and looks down the alley. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Do you know. We go out and boys pile around you. Some even grab you in front of me."

Adam looks at him accusingly. "You said you were okay with it."

Sauli just tilts his head and stares at him in that way that always makes him a little uncomfortable. Like Adam's this puzzle Sauli's trying to figure out.

"Most of the time I don't care. But sometimes one guy will get under my skin."

"You never said anything."

Sauli smiles almost sadly. "I knew it was something that came with the territory when we started this."

The look on Sauli's face and the words he says seem to stabilize his emotions. He lets out a deep breath and lets go of the anger.

"He was looking at you like he wanted to rip your pants off and fuck you right there on the dance floor," he says quietly.

Sauli just watches him, very patiently. "What did I do?"

Adam runs his hands through his hair. Danielle's right. He is a fucking asshole sometimes.

"You pushed him away."

"What do you do with the fan boys who get too close?"

Adam smiles and reaches out to pull Sauli into his arms. "I push them away."

"Can we go dance now?" Sauli asks.

Adam leans down and kisses him, a little rougher than normal. Maybe not all his anger is gone.

"Yes."

But Sauli doesn't move. He takes Adam's hand in his and slides it down his body until they are both cupping Sauli.

"This is only for you. And this," he takes both their hands and rubs them over Adam. "Is only for me. And since you were a bad boy, tonight this," he slides his hands down Adam's ass, "is mine."

Sauli's voice is husky, his accent thicker, and Adam's ready to leave right now. He secretly, well maybe not so secretly, loves it when Sauli gets possessive and dominant.

"Can we leave now?" He nips Sauli's neck.

"No. First you need to take me to the dance floor and stake your claim.  You'll feel better.  Then we can go home."

Sounds like a mighty fine plan to Adam.

 


End file.
